


higher beings, these thoughts are for you alone

by MiniNephthys



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Pre-Canon, Spoilers, grimm gets dialogue white lady and radiance make appearances, unn is napping, unn is the smartest god in this game tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 08:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19437670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: The Hollow Knight and the gods of Hallownest.





	higher beings, these thoughts are for you alone

They have few memories of the White Lady.

They recall, vaguely, a song. Perhaps a music box. The fresh smell of a forest after the rain.

An argument between her and Father, one that they did not dare come close enough to to make out the words.

On her way out, the White Lady stopped and wrapped them in her branches, and they didn’t understand what they were meant to do. So they just stayed very still until she was done.

They were not curious about her absence from the palace for so long (do not feel) but when Father saw them studying a map with one finger on the Queen’s Gardens, he yanked it out of their hand anyway. They bowed their head in contrition, and Father examined them for a long moment before sighing.

“At ease. We simply had a minor disagreement. She’ll return soon.”

They never saw her again.

* * *

Unn, they never saw themselves. They remember listening to reports to their Father that Unn was still being worshiped in Greenpath, and Father dismissing them.

“She’s been fast asleep for millennia. She poses no threat to the kingdom even if all Hallownest were to worship her.”

They weren’t relieved to hear that (do not feel) but another higher being posing a threat to Father would be an inconvenience for him. One was enough.

* * *

“Having you train on common bugs, when you may have to battle higher beings, is not nearly enough,” Father said, leading them to their room.

They fell into a combat stance, nail at the ready, tensed for their Father’s attack. Even if harming their father went against everything they’ve learned, they would not disappoint him. They could not.

“I don’t mean me,” he said. He sounded like he almost might be smiling - they thought he was. (Do not think.) “There’s another I’ll have you train against. First you’ll have to sleep, then I’ll transport your consciousness there.”

They nodded. This would be easier than having to raise their nail to Father. (Do not feel.)

When they fell asleep, they found themself in a realm of dream and red. Not the orange of the infection, but a bright burning red. A heart pulsed, and a red bug with eyes like flames rasped at them.

“Begone…”

They drew their nail. They would be victorious, for there was no other option. Defeat was unthinkable, and they did not know how to retreat even if they wanted to. (Do not want.)

They fought. They burned. They persisted. They burned. They ached with pain. They persisted. They burned. They had been landing blows on the bug, so as long as they persisted, they could not lose. They burned. They burned. It burned, it hurt, it hurt-

When they woke up, they felt nothing but a sense of guilt. (Do not feel.) Outside their room, that raspy voice was raised in anger.

“You overstep your bounds, Wyrm. The Nightmare King is not a tool to torture your children with.”

Father’s voice. “If they can’t defeat the Nightmare, how can I expect them to defeat-”

“I don’t care what you expect. Perhaps you might train them against yourself - she’s more similar to _you_ than to me.”

When they opened the door, it was just their Father standing there. They knelt for his forgiveness, and for a long moment of silence could read nothing in his body language. He could have ended them now and decided to start again. He should have ended them now, because they must be perfect.

“…More training is required. You’re to resume your normal training schedule, effective immediately.” They thought there was a hint of strain in their Father’s voice. (Do not think.) “You’re late.”

They bowed their head in apology before hurrying to their training.

* * *

Father did not fight them.

They were grateful. (Do not feel.) They didn’t want to fight him. (Do not want.) They wondered if it was the same for him. (Do not think.)

If they found that they could not fight him, that would be the ultimate proof of their imperfection, and they could not bear disappointing their Father. As they were now, as long as they kept reminding themselves how empty they needed to be, they could still complete their mission.

(Do not hope.)

* * *

The Radiance laughs, and laughs, and whispers how disappointed Wyrm was in them, and how he died knowing that his Hollow Knight was a failure, and aren’t they ashamed of what a poor Vessel they are? Wouldn’t it be easier to give up now? So much less painful?

They hold on. They are a failure and ashamed, but they will not be manipulated by the likes of this. Their Father is no doubt alive and working on a better solution. Any day - any moment, even - a replacement might arrive, a perfect vessel capable of truly sealing the infection where they could not. Perhaps Father himself might arrive, armed with the power to put down the Radiance for good.

Until their Father succeeds, they will hold on. It is the least they can do for disappointing him.

* * *

(…Father…?)


End file.
